Cette photo de nous que j'ai gardée
by Driope
Summary: Du jour au lendemain, et alors que rien ne semblait l'annoncer, Katsuki Bakugo s'est mis à agir... Bizarrement. C'est très gênant, tant pour lui que ses camarades de classe, mais est-ce qu'il y peut quoi que ce soit si ce stupide crush ne veut pas disparaître ? /.../ spoiler-free, rating pour langage vulgaire, joyeuse St Valentins à tous les shipers :3


Bonjour à tous !

Je suis très enthousiaste à l'idée de vous présenter mon projet fanfic de la St Valentin 2020 : "Cette photo de nous que j'ai gardée" ; sur le fandom de My Hero Academia. Oui, c'est une tradition maintenant, mais tous les ans je vais faire une courte fanfic en réexplorant une trope romantique classique du genre de la fanfiction avec mon ou mes ships préférés du moment.

J'avais déjà fait ça l'année dernière avec mon Soulmate AU Klance : Juste des veines bleues ; cette année je remets le couvert et exactement comme en 2019, je suis un peu en retard, whatev'.

En l'occurrence, mon OTP du moment c'est Eijiro/Katsuki, et il y aura aussi du Denki/Kyoka et une touche légère de Izuku/Ochako. Si un de ces ships vous sort par les trous de nez, vous devriez passer votre chemin. Quoique, restez en fait, ça pourrait peut-être finir par vous plaire qui sait ?

Cette année j'ai décidé d'explorer le thème "filtre d'amour", et comme l'année dernière, j'y ajoute un twist personnel. Vous verrez, tout est clairement expliqué dans ce chapitre d'introduction :)

* * *

Cette photo de nous que j'ai gardée

**\- La fête foraine -**

Que fait une petite dizaine d'adolescents à la fête foraine ? Ils s'amusent comme des marmots, voilà ce qu'il font. Ils ont beau représenter l'avenir du super-héroïsme de leur nation, ils restent des gamins de quinze à seize ans. C'est important, pour eux, de relâcher la pression de temps en temps pour rigoler un coup. C'était l'idée de Iida Tenya, qui avait entendu parler des chapiteaux et des rails qui s'étaient montés en périphérie. Ce serait une bonne occasion pour se rapprocher entre eux, et pour se détendre un peu après tout ce qu'il se passait au lycée, se disait-il. Il avait eu for raison, car bien que tout le monde n'ait pu venir, ceux qui étaient là étaient retombés en enfance, chacun à sa façon.

Midoriya Izuku et Bakugo Katsuki, qui avait été traîné par son ami Kirishima Eijiro mais apparemment ne le regrettait pas une seconde, avaient inconsciemment entrepris une sorte de course à celui qui rapporterait le plus d'objets dérivés du grand All Might. Ce même Kirishima, ainsi que Uraraka Ochako, et Mineta Minoru, portaient les barbes-à-papa de tout le monde, qu'ils étaient sensés partager. Ils en avaient pris des énormes exprès. Kaminari Denki piochait dans la barbe-à-papa de Kirishima, quand Bakugo n'était pas trop près. Yaoyorozu Momo et Jiro Kyoka partageaient avec Uraraka. Les deux zouaves qui marchaient devant étaient trop occupés avec leur course pour manger des sucreries, Iida Tenya ne voulait pas avoir de caries, et Todoroki Shoto était trop distrait par son environnement clignotant de mille couleurs pour se souvenirs qu'ils avaient pris de la barbe-à-papa à partager. Personne ne prenait la barbe-à-papa de Mineta, parce qu'il était trop bas et/ou flippant pour qu'on prît la peine de se baisser. Ça en ferait plus pour lui.

Le groupe s'arrêta devant une grande roue.

\- Deku-kun viens voir ! Si on faisait un tour ?

Uraraka avait l'air très enthousiaste à l'idée, et Midoriya était faible face au grand sourire de sa meilleure amie.

\- Pourquoi pas ? dit-il. Ça a l'air sympa.

\- On ne rentrera pas tous dans la même voiture, remarqua Yaoyorozu après un rapide calcul.

Les autres les rejoignirent assez vite et Bakugo s'emporta aussitôt, comme il savait le faire.

\- Y a pas moyen que je gaspille mes jetons dans un truc aussi merdique !

Uraraka eut l'air particulièrement déçue, mais quand elle essaya d'insister, l'explosif Bakugo l'envoya chier. Une main se posa avec aisance sur son épaule crispée. Le blond se détendit un peu après s'être retourné.

\- T'inquiète mon pote, lui dit Kirishima, on a qu'à les laisser à leur grande roue, et pendant ce temps on va faire un tour à l'Adrénaline, ça, c'est un truc de mec !

Les sourires qu'ils s'échangèrent ne laissèrent place à aucun doute. Jiro, ayant hésité une seconde, décida de partir avec eux.

\- T'es sérieuse ? s'exclama Kaminari avec une pointe de déception.

\- Ouais, la grande roue c'est barbant. Tu viens avec nous ou tu me laisse avec ces deux brutes ?

\- Qui est-ce qu'elle traite de brute la planche à pain ?!

Jiro déglutit, rouge de honte et d'embarras, mais le commentaire de Bakugo prouvait son propos. Kaminari hésita un plus long moment avant d'accompagner Jiro, et ils rattrapèrent ensemble les deux autres adolescents, partis devant. Il avait été décidé que ceux qui finiraient leur tour de manège en premier attendraient les autres au pied du leur.

Kirishima discutait avec Bakugo.

\- Tu sais, disait-il, je trouve que t'es un peu dur avec les autres. Tu devrais essayer d'être un peu plus sympa, t'es un type bien au fond.

La remarque n'avait qu'énervé Bakugo d'avantage, alors Kirishima préféra mettre le sujet de côté quand les deux autres les rattrapèrent.

Kirishima s'inquiétait pour son ami Bakugo, pour ses nerfs, et pour ses autres amis avec qui il ne pouvait interagir sans beugler des grossièretés. Bien sûr, il avait l'habitude de voir Bakugo en colère, notamment contre Midoriya, mais ce jour là l'excitation de la foire avait, semblait-il, exacerbé cette colère intérieure qu'il gardait constamment en lui, et il l'extériorisait contre tout le monde et à tout bout de champ. Si c'était fatiguant pour la plupart des adolescents, c'était surtout alarmant pour Kirishima, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du soucis.

Ce fut son soucis qui, quand ils traversèrent une allée de marchands et de services occultes, lui fit s'approcher d'un stand un peu plus reculé que les autres. Le stand en question ressemblait à une ancienne caravane, dont l'intérieur était tapissé de grimoires et de fioles aux airs sorciers. De lourds rideaux encadraient l'ouverture assez large, et une dame d'un certain âge s'y tenait au centre, accoudée au comptoir, regardant calmement les passants, parents et enfants. Elle était en face d'une tente de voyante, et un peu en retrait, dans l'obscur et étriqué espace qu'il restait entre le train fantôme et le spectacle de prestidigitation.

Rien n'appelait la confiance sur ce stand, mais tout de même, Kirishima ressentit un élan de sympathie pour la vieille dame qui le tenait. Il s'approcha, attiré par il ne savait trop quoi.

\- Bonsoir mon mignon, dit-elle quand il fut assez proche pour l'entendre, que puis-je faire pour t'aider, dis-moi ?

\- 'soir Madame. Je m'appelle Kirishima, je suis un étudiant à UA. Qu'est-ce que vous vendez ?

Il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi il s'était approché en premier lieu, sûrement par simple curiosité. Il laissa son regard se balader sur les différentes ardoises où étaient affichés des prix plus ou moins raisonnables pour des produits insolites plus ou moins habituels : de l'attrape-rêve au peigne à cheveux, en passant par les cordes de guitare, des échantillons de parfums, ou des élixirs en tous genres. La vieille expliqua :

Je suis spécialisée dans les sortilèges. As-tu besoin d'un talisman de charisme ? Ou d'un filtre d'amour ? Peut-être que tu fais des cauchemars et que tu voudrais un de mes attrape-rêves ? De quoi as-tu besoin, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

\- Kirishima prit un petit moment pour réfléchir avant qu'une idée ne lui vienne en tête.

\- Eh bien… J'ai un ami qui est souvent désagréable avec les autres. J'aimerai que parfois, il soit un peu, un peu plus…. hésita-t-il.

\- Doux ? Attentionné ? Affectueux, peut-être ?

Le rouquin confirma d'un geste de la tête et un sourire.

\- J'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut, dit-elle.

La vieille se leva et Kirishima constata qu'elle était très grande, d'au moins deux mètres, en plus d'être assez costaude. C'était sans doute la raison qui le poussait à lui faire confiance : une vieille dame aussi virile ne pouvait être mauvaise. Sous son bandana fleuri, ses cheveux lie-de-vin étaient bouclés en pagaille. Quand elle revint s'asseoir au comptoir, et qu'elle fut à sa hauteur, il put voir qu'elle ne pouvait le voir. Ses vieilles pupilles étaient blanchies par la cataracte, et il aurait dû deviner à la façon dont elle tâtait les étagères qu'elle était aveugle, pourtant, elle balançait la tête comme si ses yeux percevaient autour d'eux ce qu'il y avait. La vieille femme ouvrit la grande boîte qu'elle venait de sortir d'une des étagères, ses mains se baladèrent un peu à la surface de son contenu, avant d'en sortir une plus petite boîte, décorée avec plus de soins, qui aurait pu contenir une plume de marque ou bien un massif bijou de fiançailles. Elle l'ouvrir avec plus de délicatesse qu'on aurait cru en voyant ses grandes mains tâtonnantes, et en sortit un étrange appareil de métal noir qui ressemblait vaguement à un vieux caméscope.

\- Ceci est un appareil photographique qui diffuse des… ondes d'énergie émotionnelle. Pour faire simple, si tu l'utilises avec le bon charme, tu peux influencer les émotions et, par extension, les sentiments des gens sur la photographie. C'est assez complexe alors écoute bien les instructions : je t'offre avec l'appareil un charme. C'est ce petit bout de papier. Il s'agit d'un charme d'affection. Tu le mets dans l'appareil comme cela, et ensuite, tu dois t'arranger pour prendre une photo de la personne que tu veux charmer.

\- Je vois, fit Kirishima. Ça a l'air facile jusque là.

\- Pas si vite, il y a des conditions très strictes : la personne que tu veux charmer doit être au courant que tu prends cette photo, tu dois toi-même apparaître mais toujours tenir l'appareil ou tu risques d'être toi aussi atteint par le charme, et enfin, tout le monde n'a pas la même réception et certaines personnes peuvent être insensibles à ce genre de charmes, comme d'autres seront très facilement et profondément touchés.

\- Je vois, c'est donc assez incertain.

\- Plus de trois quarts des êtres humains sont normalement réceptifs cela dit, ne t'inquiète pas trop de ce détail.

\- Kirishima ne s'inquiéta pas trop de ce détail et hocha la tête, bien que la vieille ne pouvait le voir.

\- Quand tu auras fait ta prise, elle s'imprimera sur le charme qui sortira de l'appareil automatiquement, continua-t-elle d'expliquer. Garde cette impression précieusement, même si la photographie est ratée. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que vous apparaissiez dessus. Le charmé, s'il est réceptif, sera attiré par son charme et voudra le tenir et le posséder, mais il vaut mieux que tu le gardes. On ne sait jamais quand tu en auras besoin.

\- Comment ça, besoin ?

\- Ce bout de papier a plus de pouvoir que tu ne crois.

Sans trop réfléchir, Kirishima négocia un prix pour le lot de l'appareil et du charme, et obtint le tout, ainsi qu'une housse à lanières pour transporter l'appareil, à un coût dérisoire. Pas peu fier de son affaire, il s'en retourna vers ses amis.

Plus le temps passait à la fête foraine, et moins Kirishima était sûr de sa décision. On avait fait quelques commentaires sur son acquisition insolite, mais il n'avait dit à personne à quoi servait réellement le petit caméscope, armé de son charme d'affection. Est-ce que ce n'était pas un peu malhonnête d'ensorceler son ami comme ça ? L'affection que déclencherait le charme ne serait que factice, alors ne valait-il pas mieux garder un dédain authentique ? Qui était-il pour juger de ce que devait ressentir ou non son ami, et de la façon dont il devait l'exprimer ?

Il voulut retourner à la roulotte de la vieille dame, mais celle-ci avait disparu quand le groupe d'amis repassa dans le coin. C'est à peine s'il y avait la place de passer entre le train fantôme et le chapiteau du spectacle de prestidigitation, qui était fini depuis des heures maintenant.

Ce fut un peu trop tard dans la matinée l'heure de se dire au revoir, pour les adolescents fatigués. Todoroki somnolait en s'appuyant tantôt aux épaules robustes de Midoriya, tantôt retenu par les bras de Iida. Kaminari et Mineta s'étaient alliés pour embêter Jiro, et ce qui avait commencé comme d'innocentes et même un peu mignonnes taquineries devenait vite agaçant pour la jeune fille.

\- Kirishima-kun ! appela Uraraka. T'utilises pas le petit appareil que tu as gagné ? Une photo pour finir la soirée, ce serait sympa.

C'était ce moment là ou jamais, se dit le rouquin en regardant Bakugo qui ruminait un peu plus loin. Au pire, il s'était fait arnaquer et rien ne se passerait. Uraraka comprit, alors elle s'écarta en lui faisant un clin d'œil, partant avec Yaoyorozu avec qui elle faisait une partie du chemin, après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde comme elles purent.

Une fois qu'elles furent loin, tout s'enchaîna très vite.

\- Bakugo ! Une photo ? proposa le rouquin.

\- Bordel vous me saoulez là ! explosait enfin Jiro à l'intention des deux zigotos insupportables.

\- Tsk. Amène-toi, répondit Bakugo.

\- Oh, on est désolé Jiro, c'était juste pour rire, suppliait Kaminari sans trop savoir s'il était sincère ou pas vraiment.

Kirishima avait agi vite, il aurait dû prendre plus son temps, parce qu'au moment où il appuyait sur la détente, il se fit bousculer par un Kaminari en panique intérieure, et dans un effet de dominos, tomba sur Bakugo vers qui il courrait, qui tomba lui-même sur Jiro qui s'était éloignée, qui tomba elle-même sur le bitume dur et froid, s'écorchant salement un genou.

Dans ce chaos indiscernable, on entendit Todoroki rigoler légèrement, plus fatigué que réellement amusé, et la photo était prise.

...

* * *

Je viens de me rendre compte que c'est la fin de l'introduction, et que le principal problème de la fic n'est pas encore adressé. Oups ? Je voulais laisser du suspense, et j'avais complètement oublié du coup que à ce point vous ne savez toujours pas ce qui vous attends nyark nyark nyark ! Mes prochains chapitres seront un peu plus longs que ça, je n'ai pas encore fini le 2 mais ça ne saurait tarder :)

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, à suivre ou à ajouter la fic à vos favoris, et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !

(je suis dans une période de fièvre MHA, ou je poste cinquante millions de trucs mais du coup je finis jamais rien je sais pas si je vais m'en sortir x.x ... Surtout que j'avais déjà d'autres fics en cours avant ça... Pour l'instant mes priorités sont du coup, cette fic que j'espère courte, Le Petit Bonsaï parce qu'Eri et Aizawa m'inspirent, et Cinderellance parce que je touche au but et que ce serait con d'abandonner en si bon chemin)

Ciao !


End file.
